Meet me on the Equinox
by SabenAbyss
Summary: A song fic to Meet me on the Equinox. ZeroLulu Rated M for swearing


Meet me on the Equinox

Lelouch sat in his room thinking back to the fight he had with his lover earlier that day.

_Meet me on the Equinox  
Meet me half way  
When the sun is perched at it's highest peek  
In the middle of the day _

_Let me give my love to you  
Let me take your hand  
As we walk in the dimming light  
Or darling understand  
_

**Lelouch unlocked the front door of his two story house and walked inside as quietly as possible. He had been visiting his little sister, Nunally, and his old friend, Suzaku, was there doing his weekly check up. The three of them talked for so long that the raven almost had a heart attack when he heard the clock chime, to signal that it was an hour until midnight.**

**Lelouch had thought about calling a cab, but his sister's home was located just outside the town and hardly any service that went that way would be working this late at night.**

**Suzaku had kindly offered to drive him home, knowing that Lelouch would never resort to using any public transport unless there were other options.**

_That everything, everything ends  
That everything, everything ends_

Meet me on your best behavior  
Meet me at your worst  
For there will be no stone unturned  
Or bubble left to burst  


**When the raven go to the hallway, he saw that a light was on in his partners study. Lelouch opened the door as quietly as possible and saw Zero, his lover, sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop. The older raven looked up from his laptop screen, red eyes looking Lelouch up and down.**

"**Your back awfully late." was all he said before looking back at his screen.**

"**One of my old friends was visiting Nunally as well. We were talking so much that we lost track of time, so Suzaku offered to drive me home." Lelouch said, walking over to Zero's chair sitting down on the ground with his head resting on the arm rest.**

"**Suzaku? As in Suzaku Kururugi?" Zero asked, looking down at the younger man.**

"**Uh-huh. I was really happy to see him there. Now I know he kept his promised to visit Nunally." Lelouch said, letting out a soft smile as Zero ran his fingers through his hair.**

"**Did you fuck him?"**

_Let me lay beside you, Darling  
Let me be your man  
And let our bodies intertwine  
But always understand_

That everything, everything ends  
That everything, everything ends  
That everything, everything, everything ends 

**Lelouch's head snapped up. "What?"**

**Zero's once gentle hands gripped onto his hair tightly. "I'm not going to repeat myself, Lelouch. Now, answer my question."**

"**I didn't, I promise!" Lelouch swore, his hands lightly holding onto Zero's wrist, gently trying to remove the others' hands. "Please let go!"**

"**Your lying! Tell me the truth!"**

"**Please, Zero! Your scaring me. Why are you acting this way?!" Lelouch almost screamed. Tears were about to fall from his eyes. He had never seen Zero like this and it scared him.**

"**You can't just expect me to believe that you saw your ex-boyfriend, who you had a relationship with for three years, and he did not make a pass at you!" the elder raven shouted.**

_A window  
An opened tomb  
The sun crawls  
Across your bedroom  
A halo  
A waiting room  
Your last breaths  
Moving through you  
_

"**Zero, please listen! I would never do that to you! I feel nothing for Suzaku and he understands that I don't want to be anything other than friends...I love you! Not him!" Lelouch was sobbing now with his voice breaking every few words.**

**Zero had had enough. He lifted Lelouch up by his white button down shirt so that he was standing. **

"**I don't believe you." with that, he slapped Lelouch as hard as he could before pushing him out of the room and locking the door.**

"**Zero! Open the door! Please! We need to sort this out! Zero!" Lelouch screamed out his lover's name, hoping that he would open the door and let him hug him.**

**When Zero showed no signs of opening the door, Lelouch slowly moved away from the study and started the journey to his room where he would spend the rest of the night crying, desperately wishing he had noticed what time it was and left earlier so he could get a taxi and avoid the situation that had unfolded entirely...**

_As everything, everything ends  
As everything, everything ends  
As everything, everything, everything  
Everything, everything, everything ends_

Meet me on the Equinox  
Meet me half way  
When the sun is perched at it's highest peek  
In the middle of the day 

Tears had began to form in the raven's eyes as as he thought of all the regrets he had.

Lelouch heard the sound of the door softly creaking open and he looked up to see Zero standing in the doorway, his crimson eyes cast down to the ground.

"Zero..." Lelouch whispered, about to get up from the window sill seat, but Zero raised his hand to stop him.

"After you left, Sayako rang and said that Nunally wanted to apologize for keeping you so late and she even told me that she was surprised that you had gotten home as early as you did." the older raven said, walking over to sit next to Lelouch. "I'm sorry. I know what I did wasn't acceptable. I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions. I was just jealous."

_Let me give my love to you  
Let me take your hand  
As we walk in the dimming light  
Or darling understand _

Lelouch couldn't hold in his tears any longer and leaned forward so he was face to chest with Zero. "I'm sorry, Zero! If I had only payed attention to the time, we wouldn't have fought! Its all my fault!"

Zero lifted his lover's head so he was gazing into violet eyes. "Don't cry, Lelouch. I was the stupid one, so dry those eyes." the elder raven said, wiping away the others' tears with his thumbs.

Lelouch tentatively put his hands on the others shoulders and kissed him softly. It wasn't hard and lustful, but soft and loving. When Lelouch pulled away and rested his head on Zero's chest, facing the window. "The sun's coming up."

Zero smiled gently and slipped his hand under Lelouch's shirt so it was resting on the small of his back. "I love you, Lulu."

"I love you, too, Zero."

_That everything, everything ends_

_**I love this pairing!! its my new obsession! I hope you liked it!**_

_**Please tell me what you though!**__  
_


End file.
